Come Back to Me
by XochristylovesyouXo
Summary: Not a song fic. Blair left after N and S's little stunt, and now she's back! N wants her, but she DOESn't want him. B/N, blair centric. very AU. Might be more than T later.
1. Back

Here's my new story, I know I shouldn't have so much stories posted up the same time, but… WHATEVS!!  I really loved/hated the recentest show. NO! Blair and Nate… SPLIT!! Blair and Serena…BFFS!! YAY!! Extra long chappie since I KNOW u people must H8 when I get ideas 4 new stories!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair Waldorf sighed and slammed her LV bags onto the cold, hard floor. She was leaving everything behind and starting all over. Whatever to Nate and Serena, obviously they were to carried away with each other to notice how she always primped herself just to get Nate's attention. Whatever to always being the second in charge. She was going to be 1st in charge now.

_All boarding flight 156 to Terminal D47,please! _Came the voice over the intercom. She picked up the bags and carried them towards D47. She showed the attendant her ticket- first class, of course. He let her go and she walked into the huge plane that was going to jet off to Paris.

There, she'd live with her fabulous gay dad and his okay boyfriend, but of course she couldn't leave without her cat, kitty minky. So she and kitty minky boarded the plane, while unsuspectedly, a Gossip Girl worshipper snapped a few pictures of them with her cell phone.

_B and her kitty boarding a plane in the JFK airport. After N and S's little stunt, I wouldn't image why NOT!! But I'll stay tuned… how long will our UES princess be gone? Where is she going? You know I'll find out!!_

_-You know you love me,_

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip girl_

_Paris_

Blair knocked on her fathers grand estates' door. Harold Waldorf answered and his face lit up when he saw his little girl.

"Blair! How nice to see you! Come in, come in!" She smiled and hugged him.

"Daddy! Roman! Hello!!" She said giddily. It had been months since she had last seen him and his boy-toy, Roman. She smiled politely at him, although she didn't like him THAT much.

"Vlair!" He said in a thick French accent he pulled her into a hug. She put on a forced smile and hugged him back.

"Roman…. Oh, daddy, where's my room?" He smiled a 100-mega watt smile.

"Thought you'd never ask that, sweetie." He pointed down the hallway. "Down that corridor and to the left is your room. I think you'll be satisfied." She picked up kitty minky from her little bag and they went into Blair's room. She gasped when she saw what they had done to her room. The walls were light green, pink, and blue. Her bed was huge and fluffy, and a smaller version of it was next to it for kitty minky. She loved it, and kitty minky must have loved it too, because she was purring and rubbing her head against Blair's leg.

Blair took her beloved cat and swung her around. Just then, Harold and Roman came in.

"Blair bear, do you like it?" Harold asked. Blair was beaming.

"Daddy, I don't just like it, I love it!!" She ran up and hugged him-even Roman. He embraced her back.

"Glad you like it."

_Sixth Months Later_

Blair hugged her dad and Roman good-bye. Time had passed and she had a wonderful time at her school. She waved to them and got onto her plane, ready to face whatever was going to happen.

She had grown to like Roman, and her dad sure enjoyed that. They took her to see the sights, and she helped take care of Ping and Pong ,their adopted babies.

"Bye daddy! Bye Roman!" She took off, holding her future.

_Upper East Side, Blair's Return_

Blair stepped into Constance and suddenly, there were whispers.

"I heard she left because of a, like, huge mole and had to get it taken off surgically, and the only place they do that is in, like, Europe or something!" Kati Farkas whispered to Isabel Coates. Isabel looked at Blair.

"It doesn't look like it, although you never know!" She whispered back.

---------------------------------

NAte Archibald. Blair's ex boyfriend. HE was depressewd when Blair left, maybe because he actuall ydid love her? Or maybe not. Either way, he was depressed, and he wanted to talk to Blair and sort things out. The only person he talked to was Chuck Bass, and all he ever did now was go to school, eat, sleep , and breath.

His cell phone started ringing, so he picked it up. _Gossip Girl, _it flashed. He opened his cell.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Readers,_

_B is back! What will happen when N hears this? Or S? We'll HAVE to find out, and you know I'm the first on the receiving line. You'll be the second if you follow me!!_

_-You know you love me._

_-xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

_-------------------------------------------_

Nate couldn' t believe it! Blair was back?!?!? HE took off running in the direction of Constnace.

----------------------------------------------------------

Blair sat on the steps and sipped her coffee. Suddenly, she was an all too familiar figure approaching her.

She stood up. "Nate," she said. He smiled.

"So you remember."

I'll update REALLY soon since i put u thorugh misery!!


	2. Talk about 'us'

Second Chapter!!

------------------------------------

Blair stood up.

"Nate." She said. He smiled and dragged her off into a secluded coner.

"You remember." She looked up at him.

"Of course I remember! You are the one who cheated on me with my BEST FRIEND, acted like nothing happened, and never even loved me! Things like that are hard to forget, Nathaniel." His smiled instantly vanished.

"Blair, It's not like that." She turned away, hurt.

"You decided to be with her on a whim?" He looked at her and his face was… confused.

"No… I never wanted for you to get hurt." She turned around.

"Too bad, cause I did get hurt." She walked away, and he chased after her.

"Blair! Why did you leave? Why couldn't you stay to talk things out?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and stuttered, "N-nate, Y-y-ou." He looked ashamed and felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry Blair." She looked at him emotionless.

"Can't we get back together?" He pleaded.

She drew in a deep breath, "Maybe. Because when I went away, I realized I didn't need you. So maybe we can be friends." He smiled at her, a weak, defeated smile.

"Why not to where we used to be?" She looked at him as if he had asked her if the world was flat.

"Uh—you cheated on me?" He realized that she was right and smiled.

"Then I would be glad to call you a friend, Blair Waldorf." He extended his hand out to her and she took it. Her trip made her stronger and more forgiving, so she could now forgive and forget. Maybe later, she and Nate COULD get back to where they were.

Just maybe.

-----------------------------------------------

Nate sat on his bed, wondering who this new Blair Waldorf was. She was kind and forgiving, and she actually let Nate be her friend! But she wasn't different in only values, she was different in appearances!

She was hotter, and her body was matured. She really was like Serena now, maybe even more beautiful. Wait, scratch that. She WAS more beautiful than Serena Van Der Woodsen.

But all Nate could do was sit around and be her _friend _and nothing more. Because he had broken her heart. But maybe he could get her to see that she would like the changed him.

And slowly, he changed from depressed cutie to happy, Blair-loving cutie.

Too bad Blair didn't notice that he loved her.

-----------------------------------------

I really hate this chapter. Maybe I should delete this story.


	3. Breakdown and BuildUp

Come BAAACCCKKK!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

_2 months Later_

Blair and Serena were patching up their friendship, while Nate and Blair already did. Yet Nate still wanted more. He wanted to be able to be called 'Blair's Boyfriend' again. And he had screwed it up in one stupid day. Little did he know, that was all going to change.

Nate was sleeping, when his cell phone rang. He picked it up, to see BLAIR flashing across the screen. He pressed 'accept.'

"N-natee…" She said, fumbling for words. He knew that meant she was crying, which meant something bad had happened, which meant Blair would make herself throw up. EH was concerned, so he answered. "Blair, I'll be there in 5 minutes." She whispered, "Thank you." And hung up.

What had happened in the Waldorf house? He got on his jacket and ran outside. Since her house was only a block away, he ran towards her house and got let in by Doritha, her maid. "Mr. Archibald. Nice to see you." He smiled a polite smile and said, "Nice to se you too." He ran up the stairs to Blair's room. Her door was open, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Nate got a pit in his stomach and ran into her bathroom. There she was, about to make herself sick. He bent next to her and took her finger out of her mouth slowly. She looked up at him and crumpled into a little ball.

She did this only in front of Nate, and he hated to see her like this. "Shh… everything wil be alright." He told her. She sobbed into his chest. HE knew it couldn't be that big, because Blair usually made something HUGE out of nothing. But still, it mattered to her, and that was one the reasons Nate loved her. Her doe- eyes were tear filled and Nate brought her to the bed. He set her down and she cried, explaining that her gay dad was getting married, and now he and her mother were getting a divorce.

He felt horrible, her dad meant a lot to her, and now she was losing him. He let her out her head into his chest, and he comforted her. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. He was shocked and so he lay her down on the bed. He stood up to leave.

"Nate," she started, "Could you stay here with me?" HE nodded, wanting to hear those words over and over again. She sniffled and he took her into his arms.

"Blair, even with all the pain that has happened, could you find it in you to give me another chance?" He asked. She looked at him, startled.

"Nate?" she asked. He looked at her. "yes?"

"Sure. With all that's going on right now, I need someone to support me and stuff." She soon fell asleep, while Nate lied there, promising her silently he would be the best boyfriend ever.

---------------------------------------------

UGH!! YM fingers hurt from typing… I'll tak ea break. Okay. One new story and one new chapter is good for right now. Maybe later today. Or maybe NOT!! MUHAHHA!!


	4. Leaving again, B?

For some odd reason, I really think this story has a lot of potential, so here is the fourth chapter!! I had minor writers block, But troubledwritings helped me a lot!! So thanks!!

---------------------------------

Blair sat in her bed, thinking. She was so vulnerable!! How could she just forgive and forget like that? Well, yea, he was THE Nate Archibald. But still! She sighed and put her head on the shoulder that lay next to her… she looked up and there lay the beaming face of Nate Archibald.

He stroked her hair and she smiled, but inside, she knew that taking him back so easily wasn't a very good idea.

----------------------------------

"OH!! The world is such a bitter-sweet PPPLLLAAACCCEEE!!" Serena shouted at the top of her lungs, while holding Dan's hand. Dan looked embaressed as people stared at them, and he put his hand over Serena's mouth.

"You don't like me as a poet?" She asked teasingly. He smiled. "Stick with school." She stuck her tounge out at him and gave him her shopping bags and took off running,

"Hey! I'm not taking these!" Dan shouted after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair smiled as she picked up her phone and saw DADDY flashing on the screen. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" She heard her dad smiling as he answered, "Blair Bear! I need you to come back! I have something to show you!" She froze. Leave? Again? She sighed and said, "Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOM! I need to leave AGAIN to see daddy and Roman! I'm taking Kitty Minky with me!" Shouted Blair. Her mom looked distressed and came to Blair's room. "Sure, honey. Whatever. I feel so sick!" Blair looked at her mom and shook her head. Her mom was wearing short sleeves and a skirt in the middle of winter! No wonder!

"Okay mom!" Blair picked up her cat, her month-long trip bag, and took off.

--------------------------------

On the plane, she pressed Nate's numbers and got the answering machine. "Nate? Yeah.. It's me, Blair. Uh, anyways, I have to go to Paris for a while, so yea. Tell the others. Love you. I'll be back soon." She closed her cell phone and tossed it into her purse. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, thinking happy thoughts , and happy thoughts ONLY.

------------------------

**Okay. See you guys LATERRRRR!! Review review review!!!!!!!! Luv you all!! What will happen? GASP!! Make more stories people for B/N! That's the only way I"LL update. For B/N ONLY!! Let's overthrow B/C!! MUHAHA!**


End file.
